A Memorable Mother's Day
by leighann415
Summary: For Mother's Day, Niles & David pick out a charm bracelet for Daphne, based on a real-life experience! See Author's Note.


**Author's Note:** Just a little backstory on this: I came up with this idea, because my mom recently got me a charm bracelet. And there are indeed lots of charms to choose from. Right now, mine just has a flower, but I can't wait to get more! Enjoy this, and Happy Mother's Day! :)

* * *

Niles walked into the jewelry store with David in tow. His plan was to get Daphne a charm bracelet for Mother's Day. Niles knew he had gotten Daphne plenty of jewelry and things in the past, but this would be different. It would be from David. Niles could hardly wait for the moment to come.

As they walked in, the store clerk greeted them. "Well, hello!" The clerk smiled at David. "My, aren't you a precious boy?"

Niles smiled. "Thank you, ma'am. We're here to look for a charm bracelet for my wife, David's mother." He pulled out a recent picture of all three of them. He always had a picture or two to show off.

"What a beautiful little family!" She gushed. "Let's see what we can find, shall we?"

As they went over to where the charm bracelets were located, Niles couldn't help but marvel at the selection of different things. He could certainly buy out this whole store for Daphne. She would be worth it.

"Here we are." The lady smiled and pointed at the bracelets. Niles was momentarily taken aback. He was breathless at how many charms and other things there were to choose from.

"I know it's a lot, but here." She pulled out the most basic, delicate bracelet. "This is the actual bracelet. And you don't have to buy everything all at once. Your wife can come in and shop as she pleases."

Niles was grateful. He knew he couldn't possibly choose all the charms Daphne might like. But he had an idea. He sat David on the counter. "Which one should we get Mommy? Point to whatever you like, and that's what we'll get."

David seemed to know what to do. He reached his tiny fingers and pointed to an area of heart charms. Niles couldn't be more prouder of his son. They were thinking along the same lines.

"That's the one, the red one," Niles pointed, for there were several different colors of hearts to choose from. But the red reminded him of the Snow Ball, and that beautiful dress he never got tired of remembering.

"That's a perfect choice." She pulled out the charm, and Niles smiled. He knew Daphne would be thrilled with this gift, maybe even more than the others.

They wrapped up the bracelet with the charm in a black box. The whole purchase didn't take more than 10 minutes. But now came the problem of hiding the box until Mother's Day came.

"Thank you for coming in today, Dr. Crane. I hope your wife has a very memorable day!"

"Thank you very much for helping us. I can hardly wait to give it to her!" Niles smiled, and left with David, smiling and chattering happily.

"Now, shh, we don't want Mommy to know about the bracelet before Sunday, do we?" David shook his head. Niles didn't know what he was seeing. Did David actually know what he said, at this age? He hoped so, given the Crane genes. He hugged David tight. "Let's go home."

* * *

They arrived back home, and Daphne was busy doing the laundry. No matter what, Daphne doing laundry always harkened back to a different time and place, when they first met. Daphne smiled when they came in.

"Hello, darlings. Where have you two been?"

David made a "shh" noise, and they both laughed. "What on earth does that mean?"

"I think David's trying to say that we have been out shopping. But you're not supposed to know till Sunday!"

"Well...I guess I can wait then. Sunday's only a few days away." She took David from Niles' arms and hugged him. "And besides, I already have my present right here."

Niles smiled at the two of them. He still couldn't believe they were at this point in their relationship. He was certainly glad that Daphne was the mother of his child. He wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

Mother's Day finally came, and Niles did the best he could of keeping the secret. He put the jewelry box in the best possible place he could think of, in his desk drawer in his study. Daphne hardly went in there, so it was safe.

He rose from their bed, and went to make Daphne breakfast in bed. He never did that often enough. He knew today would be the day to do it.

When he rose, Daphne must've sensed the movement, and started to get up. "Go back to sleep, angel. Breakfast will be coming to you today."

"Niles, I know how to make breakfast for me family."

But even with the objection, she sat back down in the bed. "I am still a little tired."

Niles kissed her, and her breathing slowed to a peaceful slumber. He then went into the kitchen to make breakfast fit for a queen.

A few minutes later, Daphne was woken again by Niles, and this time David. "Somebody wanted to wish his mommy a Happy Mother's Day!"

Daphne's eyes brightened when her son entered the room. He had that effect. She reached her arms out, and Niles placed him in. This was the time that he wanted to give the gift. He had the box ready behind his back.

Suddenly, Daphne seemed to notice Niles was hiding something. "What's that you've got there?"

Playing dumb, Niles started to deny it. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, I know there's something going on!"

"Ok, then, close your eyes."

Daphne thought that this gift must be pretty special. She could hardly wait to see it.

Niles knew the moment had arrived. He slowly whipped the box from behind him, and handed it to David.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now!"

Daphne did, and what she saw nearly took her breath away. David was holding a black jewelry box. "Oh, thank you!"

The box momentarily forgotten, Daphne hugged David tightly.

"David picked this out himself, didn't you?"

David nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright then, let's open it, shall we?"

She slowly opened the beautifully presented black box. She knew Niles had spoiled her endlessly with jewelry, but this one would sure to be different.

And it was. As she opened it, she gasped. Inside the box was a beautiful silver charm bracelet, with one glittery red heart.

Suddenly, Daphne began to cry. She didn't know where the tears came from. But Niles reached over and wiped it away with his thumb. "No crying today, my love."

Daphne hugged David once again as she slipped the bracelet on. "It's perfect! Thank you. Both of you." She got up and went over to hug Niles. This would be no doubt, one of the best Mother's Day's ever. She knew this bracelet would be filled with lots of treasured memories. And she could hardly wait to start.

 **The End**


End file.
